


It's a Bet

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Bet

“Whoa, that’s so weird.” Ashlyn whispered into her girlfriend’s ear.

Ali looked at her shocked. “Weird? If you think it’s weird then you can go sit in the corner.” The brunette said as she pointed to the corner of the room. 

Everyone else in the room laughed. They had all of their family with them while they had the 18 week ultra sound of their baby. Ali was currently laying in the bed with her shirt pulled up over her rounded baby bump. The technician had started the ultra sound and everyone was looking at the screen in anticipation. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Ashlyn said as she kissed her cheek. “It’s just strange to think we’re all here to look at your insides.”

Kyle chuckled from his position towards the end of the bed. “I don’t know about everyone else, but I just came to see my nephew, not my sister’s insides.”

“Stop calling the baby your nephew until we know whether or not it’s a boy or a girl. We are going to be happy whatever the sex is.” Ali chastised him. 

“Of course we are. I would be just as happy to have a niece, but I feel like it’s going to be a boy. And I have a bet going on with your girlfriend, so it better be.”

Ashlyn groaned at his words when she saw Ali snap her head towards her. “You betted my brother on the sex of our baby?” 

“I-I uhh.” Ashlyn stuttered and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. 

Ali raised an eyebrow at her and then smirked. “It better have been a good bet.” She said with a wink to ease her girlfriend’s mind.

Ashlyn sighed and leaned down to place a kiss on Ali’s forehead. 

Deb was looking at her daughter’s very rounded stomach questioningly until she finally spoke up. “Alex, are you still exercising properly?” she asked.

Ali turned to her mom in confusion. “Of course I am. Why do you ask?”

Deb didn’t want her hormonal daughter to take the comment that she looked 'big' the wrong way, so Deb just shrugged. “I was just wondering, sweetheart. I want to make sure you and my grandbaby are staying healthy.”

The doctor came in and greeted everyone, slightly surprised by having a room full of people for an ultra sound. 

“Ali, Ashlyn, it’s good to see you two again. How are you feeling?” the doctor asked Ali as he poked at her stomach slightly and then held his stethoscope to the side away from the gel to listen. 

“I feel great so far. I felt the baby kick the other day so that was really exciting, Ashlyn couldn’t feel it but I definitely did.”

The doctor smiled widely at the first time mom. “I bet it was exciting. That means you got a strong little girl or boy in there.”

“Tell him about your back pain, babe.” Ashlyn said.

Ali rolled her eyes. “My girlfriend seems to think it’s important that you know I’ve been having a lot of back pain. I keep trying to tell her that it’s just a part of being pregnant.”

The doctor gave a knowing nod. “Well, I understand Ashlyn’s concern. She’s just trying to look after her two favorite people. But, I can guarantee that back pain is normal, especially when the mother is carrying a little bigger.” The doctor explained motioning to Ali’s belly.

Ali gasped and shot her gaze to the doctor while Ashlyn and Kyle tried to stifle a laugh behind their hands. “Bigger!? Are you saying I’m fat?” she asked, mortified at the doctor’s suggestion.

“I’m not saying you’re fat, Ms. Krieger. You look very healthy for this stage in your pregnancy. Some women, especially women of a bigger build, such as athletes, have a tendency to carry bigger than other women.” He explained calmly. 

Ashlyn smiled and nodded to the doctor that he handled that well by bringing up the fact Ali is an athlete. 

“Also, women who are older when they get pregnant also tend to carry a little bigger.” He said.

The whole room groaned as the doctor stuck his foot back into his mouth.

“Alright, why don’t we take a look at our baby.” Ashlyn said to change the subject. 

The doctor smiled his thanks to Ashlyn and then turned to Ali. “We can try to see the gender today if you want. Sometimes you can tell this early and sometimes you can’t. Would you like me to look?”

“Yes, but we actually would like you to just write it down and then give it to my mother. She has been dying to throw one of those ‘gender reveal parties’.” Ali explained.

The doctor chuckled. “I think we can manage that.” He turned to the technician and they started working on the ultra sound. The doctor examined the screen for a moment and then his face turned into confusion and Ashlyn noticed it. 

“Is something wrong?” the goalkeeper asked. 

The doctor shook his head. “No, nothing is wrong. I just, ummm, I’m not sure how we didn’t catch this before, but-”

Deb quickly put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. She leaned in and whispered something into his ear. Ashlyn and Ali looked on with scared and confused faces. They wanted to know what was going on with their baby. Deb pulled back and the doctor grinned at her and nodded his head in confirmation towards her.

Deb smiled widely and turned to the very concerned looking mothers. “Do you two trust me?”

They both nodded slowly. 

“Then trust that nothing is wrong. You have a perfectly healthy pregnancy, Alex.”

Ali looked at her mother in confusion. “I feel like there is something I should know.” 

“It’s nothing that can’t wait a week for the party.” Deb said as the doctor held a folded piece of paper out to her and Deb took it excitedly. 

Ashlyn looked to the doctor. “You swear both of them are healthy?” 

The doctor and Deb shared a knowing smile and then the doctor looked back to Ashlyn. “I swear on my own children that they are both perfectly healthy.” 

Ashlyn nodded, pleased with his answer.

~~ ~~ Week and a half later ~~ ~~

Ashlyn was escorting her pregnant girlfriend around to all of the party quests. They had several friends from around D.C along with some teammates. HAO had made it down from Boston and the girls were having a good laugh about how surprised everyone was to find out Ali was pregnant. 

After the Olympics, everyone figured Ashlyn would finally pop the question and then they would be planning a wedding. Instead the couple chose to do the baby route first. Ali was very clear that it would take her at least a year to plan her dream wedding, and she didn’t want to have to wait that long plus 9 months to have a baby. At 32, she wasn’t getting any younger. The couple figured they could go ahead and have their first baby, then by the time Ali planned her perfect wedding and they got married, their first child would be old enough to handle a little brother or sister. 

“Do you guys want a boy or a girl?” Heather asked. 

Ali rubbed circles across her baby bump. “I just want a healthy baby, and the doctor told us just last week that he or she is healthy. So, I’m happy no matter what.”

“I agree. Although, it would be beneficial with my bet against Kyle if it happened to be girl.” Ashlyn admitted.

Ali rolled her eyes and Heather laughed as Deb made her way over to the three women. “It’s time for you two to open the box.” Deb said and ushered the girls to the front of the party.

Deb did a quick clink of her glass to get everyone’s attention and to announce that the couple was about to open the box that would reveal the baby's gender. 

Ashlyn guided Ali over to the box, it was a simple brown box that was supposed to be filled with helium balloons that were either pink or blue to reveal the baby’s gender. “You ready to find out what we’re having?” Ashlyn asked as she snaked her arms around her girlfriend and planted her hands on either side of Ali’s baby bump. 

“More than.” Ali said with a huge smile as she opened the box and watched the balloons float out. 

Ali and Ashlyn looked at the balloons with smiles and confusion written on their face as the balloons slowly raised from the box. There was both pink and blue balloons. They looked to Deb for an explanation and the crowd all laughed as Deb made her way over to them. She placed a hand on her daughter’s belly and smiled sincerely at the couple. “You’re having twins. That’s what the doctor discovered at the appointment last week. It seems like one of them was hiding during the first couple of ultra sounds.” She explained. 

Both Ashlyn and Ali’s eyes went wide, “You mean we’re having a boy and a girl?” Ashlyn asked dumbfounded. 

Deb nodded and stepped back to let the couple have a moment as Ali turned around in Ashlyn’s arms. The blonde moved her hands to cover Ali’s as they rested on her belly. “We’re having two babies.” Ali whispered in disbelief.

Ashlyn chuckled and rested her forehead to Ali’s for a second before leaning in to kiss Ali tenderly. “Two beautiful, healthy babies. No wonder the doctor kept assuring me that BOTH were fine. I thought he was talking about you and the baby. Turns out he was talking about both of our babies.”

Ali giggled. “At least I’m not fat, I’m just pregnant with twins.”

Ashlyn laughed out loud at that one and kissed her girlfriend again.

~~ ~~

Ali and Ashlyn were sitting on the couch with Kyle looking at all the pictures he took at the party. They all laughed when they got to the photos of the sex reveal. Their favorite photo was a photo of them looking joyously confused as they saw the two different colored balloons. It was a funny photo, but cute at the same time with Ashlyn’s hand settled firmly on Ali’s baby bump, both with big smiles on their faces and confusion written in their eyes, and blue and pink balloons floating all around them. 

“Send that to me.” Ali told her brother and then she pulled it up on instagram a few minutes later and captioned it: ‘Biggest and most wonderful surprise of my life! Get ready for double the trouble of Krieger-Harris babies.’

Ashlyn and Kyle read her caption and laughed. “Wait!” Kyle said and then turned to Ashlyn. “So who wins our bet?”

Ashlyn shrugged. “I guess it’s a tie.”

Kyle sighed, “Fine, our bet holds until the next baby though. Next time Ali gets pregnant I still bet it’s a boy and you still bet it’s a girl.” He said holding his hand out to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn nodded and shook Kyle’s hand. “It’s a bet.”

Ali just groaned in between them.


End file.
